1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipation structure, and especially relates to a heat-dissipation structure for heat dissipation of a light source inside a portable folding electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the light-emitting power of Light-Emitting Diode (LED) is improving, the quantity of LED used in a light source module of a liquid crystal panel is decreasing. However, power of a single high-power LED is so high that a local heat spot is induced easily. The local heat spot makes a film or a light-guiding plate warp to induce optical defects therein, Mura for example. The local heat spot also reduces the service life of the LED. Current heat-dissipation architecture is designed mostly for bar-shaped light sources. Heat produced per unit area at the light source is much less than that at the above-mentioned single high-power LED, so it is difficult to perform heat dissipation with the current heat-dissipation architecture on the light source module with only several high-power LEDs efficiently.